


Ch. 3 - Be My little Blossom

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Hanawell AU [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Inspired by a jealous Maxwell headcanon, Hana and Maxwell decide that after a few weeks, maybe it is time to DTR. (define the relationship)





	Ch. 3 - Be My little Blossom

Hana sweeps around the dance floor, watching Maxwell inconspicuously from the corner of her eye. He’s standing next to Drake, picking sugary treats stacked high off of a plate in front on him. Drake shoots annoyed glances in his direction, Maxwell not paying attention. He’s too busy staring at Hana and everyone else on the dancefloor. The song ends and Hana begins to make her way across the ballroom, when a handsome German Ambassador steps in front of her, blocking her path.   
“Good Evening, Lady Hana.” He says, kissing the back of her hand “You look absolutely stunning tonight, if I may say.”  
“Of course you may” Hana says blushing “You look dashing yourself”  
“You’re too kind, Lady Hana. May I have the next dance?” He asks, right as the music starts up again  
“Of course” Hana smiles, following him back to the center of the dancefloor  
Drake nudges Maxwell, when he sees who Hana is dancing with. A small grin on his lips, when he sees the deep blush settled on Hanas’s cheeks.   
“Maxwell, have you seen Hana lately?” Drakes smirks  
“She’s been dancing all night Drake” Maxwell says, stuffing a macaroon in his mouth  
“Are you planning to ask her to dance tonight?” Drake asks, sipping his whiskey  
“Uh, yes.” Maxwell answers nonchalantly “Why?”  
“You may wanna make your move soon then, Ludwig’s planted his claws in her.” Drake says, nodding in Hana’s direction  
“Ludwig, the German Ambassador? So?” Maxwell says with a shrug  
“Oh Maxwell, how have you, of all people not heard about his reputation?” Drake says  
“Yes, Maxwell, how on earth do you not know?” Bertrand says, walking up next to Maxwell “He is a giant flirt. The only thing he does for Germany, is increase its population.”  
Maxwell drops his macaroon on his plate, his cheeks bright red.  
“And no one stopped him from dancing with Lady Hana?!” Maxwell says, trying to keep his cool  
“Why would we? She’s not seeing anyone.” Bertrand says, staring across the ballroom at Savannah  
Maxwell doesn’t say anything. He glues his eyes to Ludwig and Hana. Ludwig’s hand on HIS girls waist. Making her laugh. Maxwell begins to stuff macaroons into his mouth by the fistful. Drake stares at him, laughing into his glass of whiskey.  
“Drake, shut up” Maxwell snaps, crumbs falling out of his mouth  
The dance continues, Maxwell begins bouncing on his toes a little. Feeling as if he will burst, watching this man flirt with Hana. Is she flirting back? No, she is just being polite, Maxwell assures himself. But he is good looking. Maxwell tilts his head to the side, he’s tall. His dark brown hair slicked back, his electric blue eyes, piercing right through Hana. His big hands, no wonder the noble ladies stare at him when he enters a room. Maxwell swallows hard, flinching when he realizes just how many macaroons he had stuffed in his mouth. He coughs a little, before regaining his composure.  
“Hold my roons, Drake.” Maxwell says, shoving his plate in front of Drake  
He quickly looks himself over, brushing any crumbs off his lapels, as he makes his way out onto the dancefloor.  
“Hey Maxwell!” Penelope says enthusiastically  
“Lady Penelope, lovely poodles, as always” Maxwell mumbles walking past her in a hurry  
He quickly inserts himself next to Ludwig and Hana on the dancefloor. A little out of breath, he says  
“Excuse me, would you mind if I cut in? I do owe the Lady Hana a dance” Maxwell smiles  
“Of course” Ludwig says with a sigh “Lovely as always, Lady Hana”  
He places Hana’s hand in Maxwell’s as they begin to dance. Maxwell pulls Hana into him, firmly holding her waist. Their faces, only hovering an inch or two apart.   
“Maxwell” Hana whispers “Why are you so close to me?”  
Maxwell locks eyes with her. Loosening his grip on her, only slightly. His face is flushed and there is a bit of bewilderment in his eyes.   
“He was flirting with you?” Maxwell whispers back  
“I am an eligible Lady, Maxwell.” Hana whispers, smiling as he holds her out for a spin  
“But, you’re my little blossom” Maxwell whispers, pulling her back into him  
“Maxwell, what is going on?” Hana whispers, her cheeks now flushed red  
“Can we… can we just talk outside” Maxwell says, stuttering slightly, as his cheeks turn a bright red  
“Of course” Hana says  
They break apart briefly, before Maxwell holds Hana’s hand as they stroll outside to the patio. Hana stops at the top of the stairs, but Maxwell gently tugs her hand. She laughs a little, as she follows him down the stairs and into the garden. They stroll up to a giant fountain. Lit up in the night.  
Hana takes a seat on the edge, being careful to not let the water splash her. While Maxwell paces in front of her. After a moment, Hana breaks the silence.  
“Maxwell, are you okay?” Hana asks softly  
“I don’t know. Maybe I ate too many macaroons. My heart feels like it is beating outside of my chest” Maxwell says anxiously  
“Maxwell, sit please” Hana laughs  
“Don’t make fun of me right now, Hana!” Maxwell says, as he plops himself down next to Hana  
“I’m not making fun of you, I feel the same way” Hana says  
“You...do?” Maxwell says slowly  
“I do” Hana says, placing a hand on Maxwell's  
“Did Bertrand make you say that?” Maxwell says, his eyes widening  
Oh Maxwell, come on. Of course he didn’t.” Hana giggles “The past few weeks have just been really fun with you.”  
“Alright, Alright” Maxwell laughs “I’m sorry little blossom”  
He scoots closer to her, kissing her cheek.  
“So should we make it official? Like with the court official?” Maxwell asks  
Before Hana can answer, Olivia steps out from the other side of the fountain. Her hands on her hips and a smirk smeared across her face.  
“Dear lord, you both are utterly ridiculous!” Olivia snaps  
“Maxwell, for whatever god forsaken reason, Hana likes you. And yes, Maxwell, like that.” Olivia says “And Hana, we all know Maxwell likes you, for well, obvious reasons.”  
She says, striding up to them.   
“So, will you just go run and tell Liam and Genevieve and stop this disturbing display?” Olivia says with a grimace “I just beg of you, get away from my fountain.”  
Maxwell and Hana break out into a fit of laughter, as Maxwell gets up, pulling Hana up with him. They run off back towards the palace. They stop in front of the steps, still laughing, trying to contain themselves. After they’ve calmed down a bit, Maxwell pulls Hana close to him. His hands around her waist. She loops her arms around his neck, any distance in between them disappearing. A serious tone to Maxwell’s voice when he finally speaks.  
“Hana, will you be my girl?” Maxwell says, locking eyes with Hana  
“I’d like that very much” Hana says, as Maxwell leans in to kiss her  
“Good” Maxwell whispers, moving his lips from Hana’s lips to her cheeks, eventually nibbling on her ear a little, making her laugh.  
“We’ll have to make sure to thank Olivia, at our wedding one day.” Maxwell jokes  
“I guess we will” Hana smiles, swatting Maxwell away from her ear lobe


End file.
